


Pero una orgía requiere un mínimo de seis participantes…

by Petula_Petunia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, M/M, Multi, PWP, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petula_Petunia/pseuds/Petula_Petunia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean, Eren, Mikasa y Armin están jugando cartas… Lo cual deriva, como todo hentai decente, en sexo sin argumento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pero una orgía requiere un mínimo de seis participantes…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hessefan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/gifts).



Eren sintió los pies pegados al suelo. Y cuando sus pantalones tocaron el mismo suelo, supo que las cosas se habían salido un poquito de control.

Poquito era un eufemismo para “qué carajo pasa acá” y “control” estaba ahí solo para hacerle sentir algo tranquilo. O quizás elegante de poder usar una palabra tan pretenciosa.

No es como si alguna parte de su cuerpo lo estuviera tampoco. En control. Elegante no lo había sido nunca. Y se detuvo a pensar por un segundo qué tan inclinado estaba hacia la poesía dada su reflexión sobre el poco control que quedaba en esa habitación. Jean estaba siendo controlado, por ejemplo, de una manera poco ortodoxa pero bien… “controlada”.

En fin. Control, había mucho control. Así que probablemente lo que él quería pensar y no podía era en los valores morales puestos en juego en esa habitación.

Eso, valores morales. Eso es lo que faltaba en aquel lugar. Y algo de ropa. La camiseta de Mikasa chocó contra su cara. Corrección: mucha ropa faltaba en ese lugar, sobre todo en lugares estratégicos como el cuerpo de su hermanastra. Y esos eran los pantalones del capitán Levi. Y, para el caso, ¿ella era su hermanastra? Que supiera no habían hecho trámite legal para incluirla en la familia. Y esa era una bota de Jean. ¿Qué carajo le pasaba a ese imbécil? ¿Qué, no podía tirarle ropa sensual como los otros dos?

Eren agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro. ¿Qué acababa de pensar?

—Jean, pudiste lastimar a alguien —reprendió el comandante Erwin.

Eren se giró, con los pantalones bien abajo y los calzoncillos muy arriba, para ver cómo el comandante entraba a la habitación y ¡cerraba la puerta! _No, comandante, no cierre la puerta,_ gritó la consciencia de Eren.

—¡Comandante, ayuda! —gritó Jean.

Erwin Smith sonrió mientras Levi y Mikasa se detenían, con un bien inmovilizado Jean bajo ellos. Erwin dio una señal con la cabeza y volvieron a lo suyo.

—Entonces, ¿Eren? —dijo el comandante—. ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué ha pasado aquí?

Eren se volteó a mirar de nuevo hacia la mesa en donde habían estado tratando de jugar cartas hace un buen rato, y en donde estaba Jean, con las mejillas contra la tabla, con Mikasa sosteniéndole las piernas y el capitán quitándole la chaqueta.

—Tal parece que alguien perdió una apuesta, ¿eh? —bromeó el comandante.

Eren negó.

—Jean ganó. Mikasa y el capitán Levi son pésimos perdedores, señor —contestó, mientras comenzaba a recordar los eventos que los llevaron a esa situación tan...

* * *

 

El sol se ocultaba pero el ánimo de los presentes no parecía siquiera rayano en lo neutral. Jean no entendía bien la razón. Habían recuperado a Eren, por alguna razón la presencia de Christa era relevante también. El comandante no había muerto y las heridas de Mikasa ya estaban prácticamente curadas tras dos semanas en recuperación. Así que las caras largas en la habitación cuando entró anunciando que era hora de relejarse un poco, le irritaron.

Connie, Christa y Sasha habían partido con Hange y su equipo a buscar provisiones. Demorarían demasiado ya que sospechaban que alguien los espiaba. Y el comandante había aparecido de la nada esa madrugada. Ahora descansaba en la sala contigua, esperando seguro el momento propicio para desaparecer de nuevo.

Mikasa miró a Jean con ojos como dos enanas blancas. Y el capitán hizo lo mismo. Jean se sintió rodeado por pura materia oscura y le hizo sentir nervioso. Por suerte, Eren y Armin se mostraron más abiertos a platicar.

—No les hagas caso, Jean —dijo Armin—. No han sido buenos días para ninguno…

—Pero estamos vivos, ¿no es eso bueno?

—No cuando tus costillas casi fueron molidas y… —Armin no se atrevió seguir hablando pero la mirada por el rabillo del ojo que dio al capitán fue suficiente.

Jean resopló. No quería ser pesado, pero se consideraba el tipo de persona que animaba a la gente de forma agresiva. Así era él y no quería cambiar.

—¿Qué tal un juego de cartas? —sugirió, mostrando una baraja de naipes y acercándose a la mesa.

Como nadie contestó, tomó asiento entre Eren y Armin. Ante él quedaron Mikasa y el capitán Levi, ambos mirando con mayor interés las paredes y ventana que a los presentes.

—Su-supongo que no es mala idea, ¿no crees, Eren? —balbuceó Armin.

El muchacho titán miró a Mikasa y supo que parte de su silencio era la frustración por su desempeño “inútil” (a decir de ella) en la batalla. Quiso animarla, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Nunca fue bueno hablando y no tenía dinero para comprar otra bufanda.

—Sí, es una buena idea. ¿Qué tal si jugamos Mentiroso? —sugirió—. Capitán, ¿está familiarizado con el juego…?

Levi giró la cabeza y los tres hombres se encogieron.

—¿Esa donde hay que deshacerse de las cartas en la mano mientras las tiramos a la mesa?

—S-sí…

Levi resopló y con pesadez giró su cuerpo hacia la mesa.

—Está todo tan aburrido acá que me podría cortar un brazo si no hacemos nada…

Jean, Armin y Eren palidecieron. Mikasa hizo un amago de sonrisa mientras también se acomodaba a la mesa. Esperaban que las paredes fueran suficientemente gruesas como para no dejar que se oyera nada del otro lado.

—Si Eren quiere jugar, entonces también juego —informó.

El color volvió al cuerpo de los reclutas. Cuando Mikasa y el capitán Levi estaban juntos, parecía que cualquier comentario podría cortar el aire.

—¡Bien, juguemos! —exclamó Jean, queriendo evitar a todo costo ser cortado por la personalidad de los héroes de la humanidad.

* * *

 

Media hora después, Armin y Eren se miraron preocupados, gotas de sudor cayendo de sus sienes.

—¡Mentiroso! —gritó Jean.

La mayoría de naipes se encontraban en manos de Mikasa y el capitán Levi, por tercera vez.

—J-Jean… —le susurró Armin—. ¿Podrías…?

—¿Podría qué? —dijo Jean de muy buen humor—, no me digas que quieres que les deje ganar. Son demasiado inteligentes para no darse cuenta…

—No se refiere a eso —intervino Eren, dando una mirada hacia los héroes de la humanidad—. No conozco mucho al capitán Levi, pero a Mikasa no le gustan los…

—¡Mentiroso! —exclamó de nuevo Jean. Esta vez con mayor respeto porque le hablaba a un superior.

—Ha-hace calor aquí, ¿eh? —se excusó Armin, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la mesita junto a la ventana, donde descansaba una jarra de agua junto a un vaso que sujetó y empezó a llenar lento, muy lento. Tan lento que es mejor que estén atentos al final de esta historia.

—Juguemos de nuevo —dijo Levi, observando su derrota como si fuera la de alguien más—. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Mikasa?

A su lado, la joven asintió. El sentido común le gritó a Eren que dejara de jugar.

—Yo paso… —se excusó.

Armin, a unos metros, dijo lo mismo. Jean se mofó de ellos, y los jugadores que quedaban apenas y se inmutaron.

—Bueno, empecemos —dijo Jean luego de repartir las cartas.

Tiró una y antes de hablar, Mikasa ya tenía la suya alzada.

—Idiota —dijo, lanzando la carta. Y Eren aprendió que los naipes podían ser objetos muy peligrosos, especialmente ese as de tréboles que cortó unos cuantos cabellos a Jean y se clavó en la pared. —Perdón, quise decir Mentiroso —se corrigió la muchacha.

—Imbécil —dijo casi al instante el capitán Levi, y esta vez Jean tuvo que moverse para evitar ser asesinado por una jota de diamantes.

Se sucedieron entonces adjetivos calificativos acompañados de “perdón, quise decir Mentiroso”. Hasta que los naipes se acabaron y una silla salió volando y Jean terminó refugiado bajo la mesa.

—Oye —el capitán se agachó y asomó su tétrico rostro—, el juego no ha terminado.

—¡De mi parte sí, señor! ¡Ustedes han ganado! —se rindió Jean, lanzando un grito en cuanto sintió una mano jalándole del pie hasta arrastrarlo fuera de la mesa—. ¡Mikasa, perdón, perdón! ¡No volveré a ser un patán, lo juro!

—¿Qué dices, Jean? —contestó ella—. Solo queremos terminar de jugar.

—¡Espera, Mikasa! —gritó Eren y abrazó a la muchacha por la espalda para evitar que estrellara un florero contra Jean—. ¡Ese no es un naipe!

—Es una flor imperial…

—¡Es un florero, un florero! ¡Y en Mentiroso no se usan esas jugadas! —exclamó Eren, apretando el agarre hasta sentir que los músculos de Mikasa no eran tan duros como siempre… como creía que siempre deberían ser.

El cuerpo de la joven se tensó y el aliento se cortó en la boca de Eren. Jean quiso decir algo pero apenas y salieron unos grititos de su garganta.

—¿Qué tal se sienten? —preguntó Levi, rompiendo la tensión del momento con su flamante personalidad.

Eren bajó la mirada y por encima del hombro de Mikasa observó donde estaban sus manos.

—¡Idiota, deja de tocarla allí! —gritó Jean finalmente, levantándose de un salto.

—¡No le grites a Eren de esa forma! —le reprendió Mikasa.

Eren, bien gracias, no supo qué hacer. Hasta que de nuevo el sentido común le dijo que sus manos no deberían estar ahí bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—¡Eren! —exclamó Mikasa cuando el muchacho se apartó de ella muy avergonzado.

—¡L-lo siento! ¡No… no volverá a suceder, Mikasa!

Para sorpresa de Eren, la joven lanzó un grito de desánimo que pareció romper en pedacitos el corazón de Jean.

—¡¿Por qué?! —le increpó Mikasa. Sus ojos afligidos casi hicieron efecto en él.

—¡Porque no está bien que te toquen los senos, idiota! —gritó aún más sonrojado.

Armin, relegado en su rincón quiso intervenir, pero ninguna idea lógica salía de su boca, salvo el muy imperativo grito de correr y no voltear. Sus pies, sin embargo, no parecieron hacerle caso.

—Qué tanto drama haces por algo así, Eren —resopló el capitán Levi, y sin aviso se acercó a su subordinado y colocó las manos sobre sus pectorales.

—¡Capitán, quite las manos de ahí! —gritó Mikasa. Se paró junto a su superior, respirando agitada e indignada.

—Puedo darte espacio —negoció este.

Para terror de Eren y más desilusión de Jean, Mikasa se acercó al pectoral libre y apretó fuerte.

—No está mal, Eren —dijo Levi—, pero debes trabajar más.

—Son perfectos así —susurró Mikasa sonrojada.

—Para nada —terció Levi—. Unos pectorales así son señal de unos abdominales peores.

Nadie hizo caso al comentario de Armin, refugiado en las sombras de la habitación con el vaso de agua derramándose al temblar, cuando dijo “¿qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?”.

—¿Ves? Probablemente tienes unos mejores que los de este crío —dijo Levi, agachado junto a Mikasa, observando el vientre del muchacho sin haber pedido permiso para levantar la ropa.

Jean miró a Eren con un gesto de reprimenda _. ¿Qué crees que estás dejándote hacer?_ Parecía gritarle y escupirle al mismo tiempo.

Eren quería responder apartándolos y corriendo, pero había una fuerza gravitatoria que le hacía imposible alejarse de ellos.

Se preguntó qué podía ser. Sin duda no era sus personalidades. Porque eran del tipo de personas que no iban a ser condecoradas como Señor Simpatía y Señorita Encanto. Quizás eran esos pares de ojos oscuros, agujeros negros con una masa tan fuerte que atraían todo hacia ellos sin oportunidad de escape.

—P-pues esos no son n-nada —balbuceó Jean, en un vano esfuerzo por alejar la atención de Mikasa de Eren.

Así que desabrochó su camisa y mostró sus perfectos abdominales al reducido público. En respuesta, escuchó unas risillas de parte de su capitán y su compañera.

—Novato —chistó Levi. Suspirando al tiempo que con indiferencia se quitaba la camisa, como si fuera lo mismo que sacarse una basurita del oído.

Jean no quiso escuchar la palabra “erótico” en su cabeza.

—Increíbles —dijo Mikasa, asintiendo. Luego, con la misma naturalidad de alguien que se saca un moco de la nariz, se quitó la playera.

Jean dejó entonces que la voz en su cabeza finalmente gritara “erótico, erótico, erótico” todas las veces que quisiera.

Mientras tanto, Eren tenía serias dudas sobre lo que pasaba en ese lugar. Y también lo que pasaba con su cuerpo. Porque precisamente ese no era un buen día para explorarlo y sin embargo este se esforzaba en presentarle fallas geográficas notorias en ciertas regiones más allá del Ecuador que exigían la inmediata presencia de algún descubridor.

Y es que el problema no eran Mikasa y el capitán semidesnudos ante él. (Y el problema definitivamente no era Jean con la camisa desabotonada.) El problema, descubrió Eren, era él mismo y su apreciación personal sobre la piel de Mikasa o la del capitán. O quizá las dos al mismo tiempo eran las que le estaban complicando la vida. Porque Eren definitivamente no podía dejar de apreciar los abdominales de Mikasa y de envidiar los del capitán. O quizás al revés. Casi tenía ganas de pasar sus dedos sobre ambos paquetes de cuadraditos perfectos.

—¿E-Eren? —le llamó Mikasa con una timidez extraña que hizo que el muchacho saliera de sus cavilaciones voyeristas.

—¡Ah, Mikasa! ¡Qué crees que haces, cúbrete! —gritó.

En respuesta, recibió la cercanía del capitán.

—Qué pasa, Eren —dijo, porque el capitán nunca preguntaba, afirmaba—, aquí todos estamos esforzándonos para ser divertidos y tú no lo estás siendo.

Eren parpadeó y se concentró en tragar saliva.

—¿Desde cuándo un montón de gente desnuda en una misma habitación es divertido? —se quejó.

Esta vez, su comentario acusador y serio logró hacer retroceder a Mikasa, que avergonzada se puso a buscar su camisa. (Para desilusión notable de Jean.)

—Ah, no me digas que eres de los que piensa que todo en la vida debe tomarse con seriedad —dijo Levi sin romper la distancia entre él y el rostro de Eren.

—¡Por supuesto que las cosas deben verse con seriedad! —reclamó el muchacho, que al ver a Mikasa colocándose la camisa pensó que había ganado algo de terreno—. ¿Qué sería de la vida si no fuéramos serios?

—Probablemente sería una vida más fácil de llevar —resopló Levi, haciendo una señal a Mikasa para que se detuviera.

Ella obedeció, y aunque se había colocado la camisa, sus gloriosos abdominales quedaron a la vista.

—Nada en la vida vale tanto como para ser tomado en serio, Eren —dijo Levi—. La fatalidad, la tragedia, el drama, déjaselo a los idiotas.

—S-s-señor… con todo respet… —Eren no pudo decir más cuando sintió que alguien jalaba sus pantalones.

Y en un pestañeo el aire chocó contra la piel de sus piernas.

—¡Capitán! —quiso pelear. Y en cambio sintió que le jalaban de la camisa y su boca se estrelló con los labios del héroe de la humanidad.

Eren nunca había besado. Y en realidad lo único que hacía en ese momento era sentir cosas extrañas en su cuerpo mientras abría la boca y sentía los labios, la lengua y la saliva del capitán Levi alterándolo y llegando a partes de su boca a donde no había llegado ni su cepillo dental; y sus encías… no tenía idea de que podían ser tan erógenas.

—¡Señor! —se acercó Mikasa.

Levi rompió el beso y Eren quedó atontado parado en medio de ambos.

—Adelante, sírvete —dijo el capitán, empujando a Eren contra Mikasa.

La muchacha se puso roja y apartó a Eren como una mosca para sujetar de las solapas al capitán, obligándolo a empinarse y a levantar mucho el cuello.

—¡Cómo se atreve a tocar a Eren de esa forma!

—¿Quieres que te lo muestre de nuevo? —contestó Levi de forma desinteresada.

—¡No voy a permitir que lo haga! ¡Si no se ha dado cuenta, casi lo hace llorar con su acción!

Eren quiso gritar a Mikasa que no, no iba a llorar y que dejara de tratarlo como un niño. Pero su garganta se había secado de pronto y tragar se le hacía difícil. Ver a Mikasa y al capitán tan juntos, casi rozando sus bocas la una con la otra, Eren volvió a sentir que un peñón de Gibraltar nacía en su entrepierna.

—E-Eren… ¿tú? —balbuceó Mikasa, clavando primero la vista en la entrepierna de Eren y luego apartándola bruscamente.

—Oh —dijo Levi, mirando de reojo—, ¿entonces te ponen estas cosas?

Eren retrocedió un par de pasos sin poder responder. Al menos no con su boca. Su cuerpo, sin embargo, parecía el tipo de testigo que respondía ante la presencia del policía bueno y el policía malo. Aunque para el caso, ahí no había policías, sino algo como la recluta candente y el capitán sexy.

—¡NO! —logró articular una palabra. Su rostro sumamente enrojecido y sudoroso no iba a convencer a nadie.

—Eren… —suspiró Mikasa, sonriendo de forma muy sutil—, si esto es lo que te gusta…

Eren quiso gritar de nuevo, pero su cuerpo decidió negarse a cooperar. Y cuando Mikasa se giró a mirar a los ojos al capitán, Eren sintió como si el universo hubiera dejado de expandirse y la temperatura hubiera alcanzado un mismo nivel: candente.

Y estaba todo muy caliente ahí adentro. Observar a Mikasa besando y ser besada, cómo esos dos cuerpos especialmente esculpidos empezaban a frotarse uno con el otro, un festival de abdominales y bíceps; Eren realmente no sabía el nombre de los músculos del cuerpo pero sí sabía que las axilas de su camisa estaban ahora mojadas.

—¡Idiota, di algo! —exclamó Jean.

Y Eren pareció recobrar el poder sobre su cuerpo.

—¡Esto está mal! —gritó, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

Sin embargo, lejos de alarmar a los dos héroes de la humanidad, esa nueva interrupción parecía haberlos puesto en una suerte de armonía irracional. Un entendimiento feral. Ambos giraron a mirar a Jean, y solo el poder de sus miradas evitó que escapara. Antes que pudiera pedir ayuda, se encontró tumbado sobre la mesa, con Mikasa y Levi empezando a desvestirlo.

—Oh, Jean, vamos, no seas aguafiestas —susurró Levi—. Probablemente estabas celoso de no ser incluido, ¿eh? No te preocupes.

Eren sintió que una falla geográfica del tamaño de Pangea había sido creada. Todo era indecoroso, sí, y al mismo tiempo una parte de él que tomaba más y más control de su cuerpo y mente, le decía que era un espectáculo increíble. Que dejara de lado las moralinas y disfrutara de forma honesta hasta del cuerpo no-tan-idiota de Jean y sobre todo del de su no-hermana, de nuevo libre de su camisa que salió volando, y de su sí-capitán, cuyos pantalones también volaron hacia él.

Y vaya muslos que había allí.

Jean trató de hacer un último movimiento para escapar, agitó su única pierna libre y su bota salió volando en dirección a un hipnotizado Eren.

* * *

 

—Bueno —suspiró el comandante. A su lado, Eren había permanecido callado, con los ojos fijos en la mesa por cinco largos minutos—. Creo que puedo imaginar lo que pasó aquí… Pero quién sabe lo que va a pasar…

Pasar. Esa palabra funcionó como magia para Eren y entonces pudo salir del trance para poder apreciar a Jean solo en ropa interior estirado sobre la mesa. Y a su capitán también en ropa interior sobre él. Y Mikasa, bueno, ya saben cómo, arrodillada detrás de su cabeza, sujetándole los brazos.

—Tranquilo, Eren —le dijo el comandante, agachándose un poco y colocando su única mano en el tenso hombro—. Solo tienes que tomar una decisión y ya. ¿Quieres salir por esa puerta o quieres quedarte?

—Co-co-comandante… —Eren le miró, como pidiendo consejo.

—¿Qué ves, Eren? —le dijo Erwin.

Eren volvió a observar la situación. ¿Eran tres personajes haciendo algo reprobable, desagradable, innombrable y que destruiría la relación entre todos? De alguna forma sentía que no. Algo le decía, en voz bajita pero continua, que no había un drama cocinándose sobre esa mesa, sino un grupo de personas desesperadas, asustadas y muy excitadas.

La pregunta del comandante, en todo caso, no cuestionaba lo que pasaba en la mesa, sino lo que sucedía al interior de Eren. ¿Quería él tomarlo todo en serio, hablar sobre lealtades, exclusividades, fidelidades y solitarias dicotomías? O quizá simplemente quería sentir también esos múltiples abrazos, besos, palabras de aliento y regocijo.

—Co-co-mandante… y-yo… —Eren se giró a mirar al hombre a su lado. Buscando una orden que le permitiría abandonar su libre albedrío.

Y este, en respuesta, le dio un pequeño empujón. Eren trastabilló hasta llegar al borde de la mesa, donde Mikasa le tendió una mano. Eren se terminó de quitar los pantalones y sujetó la mano, se impulsó hacia arriba y terminó de rodillas junto a ella. Miró a Jean, cuyo sonrojo y sudor le habían obligado a cerrar los ojos. Y sin pensarlo mucho, retiró una de las manos de Mikasa de uno de los brazos y lo sujetó.

—Eso fue amable de tu parte —dijo repentinamente Levi. Mikasa y Eren le observaron volteándose a mirar al comandante, no les hablaba a ellos—. Ahora, toma a asiento y relájate.

Y Mikasa y Eren observaron al comandante caminar a paso tranquilo hacia el sofá solitario en la esquina más oscura de la habitación y tomar asiento.

—Mira, Erwin —susurró el capitán.

Mikasa y Eren se miraron entre ellos y luego volvieron sobre su víctima.

—Se-señor… —balbuceó Jean.

Levi lo miró profundo, y Eren sintió suerte de no estar en el lugar de su compañero viéndose tan necesitado. A su lado, Mikasa parecía estar más en su hábitat que él. Quizá era porque los dos héroes de la humanidad compartían algo que el resto no. Eren los miró un momento, mientras ellos dos se entretenían en acosar a Jean. Había algo muy inhumano en Mikasa y Levi. En sus miradas, pensó, había una oscuridad triste y aterradora que no se había disipado del todo incluso cuando estaban en una situación tan comprometedora y elemental.

—E-Eren… —le llamó Jean. Un último grito de auxilio antes que Mikasa le sujetara el rostro y el capitán se inclinara a besarlo.

Eren sabía que el capitán besaba muy bien y que Jean estaba perdido. Los gemidos que soltaba entre beso y beso, y la carpa que se iba levantando entre sus piernas lo hicieron evidente.

Mikasa rió. Y Eren sintió un cosquilleo en su corazón que terminó en su pene. Le gustó lo que escuchó. Y también lo que veía. Ella estaba divirtiéndose. Quizá de una forma poco ortodoxa, pero reía y de pronto parecía haber olvidado lo cruel que era el mundo.

—El capitán sabe lo que hace —susurró Eren.

Mikasa le miró y enredando una mano en sus cabellos lo acercó a su rostro. A Eren le gustó esa cercanía. Sentir el pecho de Mikasa respirando erráticamente contra el suyo, y centímetros más abajo, Jean rindiéndose por completo al capitán.

—Oye… —se atrevió a decir Eren—, ¿puedo…?

Mikasa no le dejó terminar. Y Eren supo que no solo él era capaz de aprender algo en cursos de lecciones veloces.

El beso era algo tosco. Pero más que nada ansioso, y ahí donde era vulgar, había inocencia. Eren reposó una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Mikasa y ella se pegó más. Y siguieron así hasta que escucharon el gemido gutural de Jean.

El capitán empujaba su rostro, obligándolo a mirar a la pareja. Y mientras Eren sintió algo de pena por su compañero, Mikasa se mostró más interesada en las caderas de su capitán ejerciendo presión sobre Jean.

—Eren, ven —ordenó el capitán. El joven no lo dudó ni un segundo y abandonó su posición junto a Mikasa para tomar una nueva cerca a la cintura de Jean.

—¿Estás segura, Mikasa? —preguntó entonces el capitán.

La joven se acomodó de nuevo, abriendo las piernas y dejando que la cabeza de Jean descansara sobre uno de sus muslos.

—Sí —contestó.

—Estás segura —insistió Levi—. Si no te diste cuenta, hay muchos penes en esta habitación.

—Está bien, no les tengo miedo —asintió Mikasa.

Y Eren pensó que ese fue el único momento en el que el capitán demostró que había una diferencia entre Mikasa y todos ellos.

—Vale, entonces empezamos —siguió Levi, esta vez hablándole a Eren mientras abría el pantalón de Jean—. Y, Eren, dime —bajó la ropa interior lo que pudo, y el joven titán observó por primera vez de cerca y con detenimiento el pene de alguien más—. ¿Cómo lo haces?

—¿Ha-hacer? —balbuceó—. N-no entiendo…

—Cómo te la jalas, cómo te masturbas —se explayó Levi.

Eren se sonrojó y trató de mirar solapadamente a Mikasa. Cuando lo hizo, la encontró acariciando los cabellos de Jean, y a este absorto en mirarla.

—¡No! —exclamó, y tomó el pene de Jean con su mano derecha y lo masajeó desde la base hasta la cabeza con violencia.

Mientras Jean dejaba escapar un gemido, Levi sujetó la muñeca de Eren.

—Tranquilo, no queremos que se la arranques —le dijo—, y no creo que sea el lugar ni el momento para que te pongas celoso o dudes de los sentimientos de esa muchacha.

—¿Ce-ce-lo…?

—Suaviza el agarre —ordenó el capitán, ignorando la réplica de Eren.

El muchacho obedeció, en parte porque estaba acostumbrado a obedecer, en parte porque nunca había hecho algo así y sentía curiosidad. Como resultado, Jean volvió a gemir. Y eso empezaba a gustarle a Eren. No los gemidos de Jean, pero sí la idea de que con sus manos podía hacer algo más que destruir cosas.

—Concéntrate en la cabeza —siguió ordenando el capitán—. Hacer sentir bien a alguien no es cuestión de suerte, a diferencia de matar o herir.

Eren sintió que su capitán no le hablaba a ellos, sino a ese hombre que en silencio los observaba desde el sofá. Había un dejo de tristeza imperceptible en la forma en que arrastraba las palabras.

—No te distraigas, Eren. Aprende —insistió el capitán, y colocó su mano sobre la de él, y lo guió hasta la punta del pene de Jean. Le enseñó cómo mover los dedos, la palma, a masajearlo.

El joven soldado dio un vistazo al rostro de su compañero. Mikasa seguía acariciando sus cabellos, pero los ojos de Jean estaban clavados en las manos de los hombres en su entrepierna, su boca entreabierta y la saliva corriendo por un lado de su boca.

—¡No te pongas cómodo, Krishtein! —exclamó el capitán. Y como si fuera una orden, Jean se levantó de un brinco y terminó arrodillado en la mesa.

—Bien, bien —bufó Levi y se cambió de lugar para quedar junto a Mikasa.

Eren lo observó decirle algo al oído, y cómo su hermanastra se sonrojaba, asentía, luego sonreía y volvía a asentir.

—¿A-ahora qué? —preguntó Eren, un poco celoso de esa confianza.

—Eren, ponte cómodo —ordenó el capitán. Y al igual que Jean, el muchacho obedeció. Se sentó sobre la enorme mesa de madera maciza, sus dedos de los pies se estiraron mientras sentía la madera caliente, y se apoyaba con la palma de las manos.

Levi se acercó y separó sus piernas. Eren lo vio meter sus manos sin miramientos en su entrepierna y liberar su apretado pene de la prisión de sus pantalones.

Se sonrojó cuando su pene erecto creció unos milímetros más ante la visión de Mikasa.

—Jean —ordenó el capitán, y el recluta se acercó sin chistar y se colocó entre las piernas de Eren—. Demuestra lo que aprendiste —ordenó.

Los dos jóvenes reclutas intercambiaron miradas muy confundidas. Pero algo más fuerte, la excitación, les hizo olvidar sus disputas o rencores. Jean se acercó con algo de duda, pero finalmente su agarre fue firme y delicado alrededor del pene de Eren.

El joven titán dio un respingo ante la sensación de una mano desconocida, pero también reconoció que le gustaba. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio de nuevo a su capitán y a Mikasa hablando. Esta vez sin demasiado secretismo, el capitán le ayudó a quitarse el sujetador. Pero ni Eren o Jean parecieron muy conscientes del evento, estaban muy concentrados en su peculiar intercambio, con la mano de Jean masturbando lenta pero vigorosamente el pene de su rival.

Mikasa rió por lo bajo, cubriéndose los pechos con las manos. Levi le devolvió una sonrisa torcida mientras le obligaba a renunciar a su pudor. La joven accedió, conmovida por lo delicado que podía ser ese hombro tosco.

—Muy bonitos —dijo Levi, acercando el dedo índice a uno de los pezones.

Mikasa exhaló, sintiendo el roce despertar sus nervios con caricias agradables.

—¿Puedo? —le preguntó el capitán.

Ella asintió, y las manos ajadas de su superior masajearon sus senos, aplastándolos, amasándolos y dejándolos ir en apenas décimas de segundos. Le gustaba esa sensación, las manos de alguien más, el interés de alguien más por hacerle sentir bien.

El rostro de Eren, enrojecido, sudoroso, respondiendo a las manos de Jean, cuya erección se agitaba descuidada por la concentración de su dueño en el pene de otro; Mikasa sintió que de alguna manera, en ese momento había mucha gente interesada en hacer sentir bien al otro. Y ella también quería hacerlo.

—Señor… —susurró, acariciando con una mano los cabellos negros de Levi, cuya nariz estaba pegada a los senos que masajeaba. Luego, su otra mano bajó buscando la entrepierna.

—¿Estás segura? —Levi se detuvo y la miró a los ojos. Estaba igual de excitado que los demás, pero su sentido de responsabilidad parecía controlarlo.

Mikasa lo pensó unos segundos y una idea emergió en su cabeza. Se acercó a su oído, y lo que le susurró hizo que los ojos del capitán brillaran con malicia.

—Muy inteligente de tu parte, Mikasa —dijo Levi.

Entonces voltearon a mirar a Eren y Jean. Algo había evolucionado ahí sin que se dieran cuenta. Los dos muchachos estaban sobre sus rodillas, erguidos, mirándose uno al otro con intensidad, mientras sus manos masturbaban al otro.

Mikasa se deslizó hasta Eren y lo abrazó por la espalda. Su mano recorrió el cuerpo de su hermanastro hasta que Jean dio un respingo al sentirla sobre la suya.

—Tranquilo —le susurró Levi.

Jean tomó aire y permitió que los dedos de Mikasa se entrelazaran con los suyos y le acompañaran en su viaje desde la cabeza hasta la base del pene de Eren.

El joven titán ahogó un suspiro mientras observaba gotas de semen pegándose a las yemas de sus compañeros. Su rostro sofocado quería pedirles una tregua ahí donde sentía que de pronto no iba a haber vuelta atrás.

—Controla tu respiración, Eren —le ordenó el capitán—. Eres joven, si te corres aquí se acaba la fiesta.

El muchacho obedeció. Cerró los ojos y concentró su atención no tanto en el placer que le producían las manos, sino en el trabajo que hacían sus músculos al responder a esas caricias.

—Bien, ahora debemos hacer un alto —volvió a ordenar Levi.

Eren gimió en queja cuando las manos lo abandonaron, pero él como sus compañeros habían respondido casi de inmediato a las palabras de su capitán.

—Fuera ropa interior —ordenó.

Los muchachos lo observaron despojándose con cuidado de la suya. Incluso si se distrajeron unos segundos por lo concienzudo que fue al doblarlo con detalle y colocarlo junto a sus pantalones y camisa, que eran las únicas prendas dobladas en ese lugar, pronto distrajeron sus vistas con algo que les daba más curiosidad.

—¡Es… gra…! —Jean ahogó su exclamación y a su lado Eren asintió.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro un poco avergonzados.

—Ya están al aire, no se hagan líos —se quejó Levi.

Mikasa sonrió, calmada, y deslizó su ropa interior, sentada sobre la mesa, alzando sus musculosas y esbeltas piernas. Mientras Jean se perdía en el viaje de las bragas en el aire, Eren tomó una de las pantorrillas de Mikasa y la atrajo hacia su boca. Jean salió de su estertor y encontró un nuevo fetiche. Le dio una mirada a Eren, que luego de vacilar un segundo, pegó su lengua sobre el tobillo de la joven y comenzó a lamer. Jean miró entonces a Mikasa, y esta le ofreció su otra pierna.

—Niños —amonestó Levi, subiendo a la mesa. Observó a Jean, arrodillado, celebrando la rodilla de Mikasa, y a Eren, sosteniendo la pantorrilla en el aire, chupando los dedos de los pies. —Muy cachondo, muy cachondo —refunfuñó Levi, acercándose a Mikasa, colocando su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella.

La joven estiró las manos y lo besó. Un par de minutos después, sintió que algo duro rozó contra su vientre. Levi musitó un perdón pero Mikasa no le permitió alejarse.

Meticulosa, bajó la mirada y observó su pene erecto. Estiró una mano y con el dedo índice tocó la cabeza.

—¿Puedo…? —preguntó Mikasa.

Levi se pasó una mano por la nuca, meditando. Luego asintió moviendo la cabeza y dio otra orden a los reclutas. Eren y Jean se detuvieron y como si la mirada del capitán diera órdenes verbales, se quitaron la ropa interior sin poner ni un pero.

—Bien, Mikasa —dijo Levi, ayudando a la joven a sentarse a su lado. —Esos son penes —prosiguió—, el mejor amigo del hombre y también su peor enemigo.

—¿Enemigo? —preguntó Mikasa, observándolos curiosa, eran tan distintos entre ellos, y pese a estar duros y erguidos, el de Eren y Jean lucían algo intimidados.

—El enemigo entre las piernas de un hombre —dijo Levi—, es lo mejor a la hora de hacerte una paja, pero créeme si te digo que cuando los arneses se deslizan solo un poco, te puede dejar rengo por unas semanas.

Eren y Jean asintieron, con una suerte de temor bien colocado en sus retinas.

—También es incómodo cuando se anda levantando por cualquier cosa, incluso si no estás excitado, el muchacho puede querer dar un vistazo.

Mikasa se sintió iluminada. Recordó varias veces en las que iba a levantar a Eren y lo encontraba con las mantas cubriéndole, sonrojado y especialmente agresivo con ella.

—¡N-no me mires así! —se defendió el muchacho.

Mikasa no pudo evitar sino mirarlo con profunda ternura y sentirse un poco halagada.

—Así que… —dijo ella, sentándose mejor y mirando hacia su propia entrepierna, que no tenía nada de similar a la de los presentes.

—Sí, básicamente —dijo Levi—, nosotros tenemos penes y tú tienes una vagina.

Mikasa asintió, igual de curiosa y algo avergonzada.

—Supongo que ya les contaron como es esto del sexo y los bebés, ¿cierto?

Jean asintió muy seguro de sí, imitado por Mikasa y Eren.

—Ahora —suspiró Levi—, debido a lo sutil que es Hange, tuve la desgracia de enterarme del ciclo menstrual de todas las chicas del escuadrón 104. En otras circunstancias estaría borrándome la información con alcohol, pero ahora creo que es útil.

—Ah, sí —asintió Mikasa—, me falta aún para llegar a los días con más probabilidad…

—Probabilidad es la palabra —indicó Levi, mirando severo a los muchachos—. Las reglas son simples aquí: no importa qué tan cerca del cielo estén, ninguno se corre dentro ni cerca ni en la superficie.

—Correrse… dentro… —susurró Eren.

Levi torció la boca y se acercó al oído de Mikasa. Esta le contestó en el mismo tono, y ambos notaron la molestia de Eren.

—Bueno, pero aún no sabemos si llegarán a eso —continuó Levi, indicándoles a todos que se arrodillaran y estiraran las manos—. Hagamos piedra, papel y tijera, ¿vale?

—¿Y eso? —se encontró preguntando Jean, pero inconscientemente había movido la mano con los demás y su piedra había sido derrotada por los papeles. —¡Momento! —se defendió—, ¿perdí, gané?

—Un poco de los dos —le contestó Levi, arrodillándose ante sus piernas, abriéndolas y haciéndole doblar las rodillas para que Mikasa y Eren pudieran entrar también.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Jean.

Y luego su lenguaje se limitó a gemidos y quejidos. Su vista perdida en lo que le estaba sucediendo a su pene.

—Cuando vas a chupar un pene —empezó Levi, en un tono que sonaba más a una cátedra que a un encuentro sexual—, lo importante es tener cuidado con los dientes. —Tomó la cabeza del pene de Jean y lo jaló hacia arriba—, además, recuerden que esta cosa está pegada a una persona y que es muy sensible.

Eren y Mikasa observaron hipnotizados al capitán metiendo en su boca el pene resbaladizo. Levantaron los ojos cuando Jean dejó escapar una palabrota en un suspiro y volvieron de nuevo hacia el capitán.

—No hagan esto hasta que estén acostumbrados —advirtió, dejando salir el pene luego de haberlo tragado hasta el fondo—. Si tu garganta no está preparada, puedes reaccionar mal y ahí es cuando terminas con un pedazo de carne indeseada en la boca, sangre y gritos. O peor: vomitando.

Eren sintió a Mikasa sujetarle la mano, y con timidez ella susurró:

—¿Podemos intentarlo?

—Adelante —indicó Levi, haciéndose a un lado.

Mikasa se inclinó junto a Eren, ella extendió su lengua, era un sabor extraño. Eren se animó un poco más, y utilizó sus dientes, usando su propio instinto para saber cuándo parar. Recorrieron con sus labios los centímetros del tronco hasta la cabeza, una y otra vez, chocando sus lenguas en el proceso.

—¿Confundido? —preguntó Levi, acercándose al rostro de Jean.

Él no pudo decir nada, estaba embelesado ante el espectáculo en su entrepierna, tratando de entender y asimilar. La mujer que le gustaba y el hombre que le irritaba tanto, ambos, por igual, le estaban produciendo un enorme placer que ya no pretendía ocultar.

—No es tan serio, ¿sabes? —Levi se sentó junto a él. —Que sientas algo por una mujer bonita y encima con las habilidades que ella tiene, es normal. Se llama atracción. Y francamente, es cosa de buen gusto también. Es una chica increíble.

—S-señor —gimió Jean—, ¿acaso usted…?

—Y ese es el tema que quería tocar —dijo Levi—. No diré que a tu edad es así y luego de otro modo, porque eso depende si llegas a madurar de la cabeza mientras tu cuerpo crece.

—A-a qué… —Jean se cortó, gimiendo adolorido y satisfecho—. Qu-qué… s-se… refie…

—A que la diferencia entre la atracción y el amor es que puedes sentirte atraído a cientos de personas pero cuando es amor, siempre es acerca de igualdad y reciprocidad en la misma cantidad. Siempre.

Jean arqueó la espalda cuando sintió unos labios arrugados y húmedos succionar sus testículos y alzó el rostro confundido cuando vio al capitán inclinarse sobre su pecho.

—Aunque no lo creas, las tetillas en los hombres también pueden estimularse… —Su lengua repasó sobre la derecha mientras sus dedos pinchaban la izquierda. Jean gimió—. Claro que no en todos los casos… Pero es bueno que seas del porcentaje que sí.

—Capitán, usted ¿no quiere nada de esto? —preguntó Jean de pronto.

Mikasa y Eren dejaron sus puestos y asintieron ante la idea.

Levi contrajo el rostro muy serio.

—¿Enfrentarían un titán solo con ver cómo alguien usa un equipo tridimensional? —dijo cruzado de brazos, luego añadió con más ánimo—: Intentemos algo nuevo ya que aprenden tan rápido.

—¿Qué sería? —preguntó Eren entusiasmado, y cualquier rastro de vergüenza presente antes se había esfumado hace demasiado tiempo.

—Veamos…—resopló Levi, mirando a Jean y luego a Mikasa—. Bien, cambiamos de lugares de nuevo… Eren, recuéstate bocarriba.

Mientras Jean se levantaba y Eren tomaba su lugar, Levi le dijo algo al oído de Mikasa.

—Ahora, Mikasa, sobre Eren y dale la espalda, con tu cintura hasta la altura de su rostro… No tengas vergüenza a estas alturas.

Con cuidado, Levi sujeto a la joven por la cintura, guiándola, las piernas de Mikasa se acomodaron junto a los brazos de Eren y su cintura descendió enseñando partes de la anatomía de la muchacha que Eren juraría que ni se había imaginado que existían.

—El sexo oral no es solo un privilegio de los hombres —dijo Levi, indicándole a Mikasa que no hiciera contacto físico con la boca de Eren.

—¿Quiere decir que a una chica también…? —Eren dejó escapar un gemido al entender por qué es que estaba teniendo esa vista privilegiada de las zonas recónditas de Mikasa—. ¿Pero es posible…?

—¿Por qué no?  —chistó Levi—. No es lo mismo que chupar una polla, pero también causa placer a una mujer, sin embargo… —suspiró y regaló un par de miradas indiferentes a Eren y Jean—, implica habilidad, pericia y dedicación… La mayoría se rinde fácil…

—¡No me rendiré! —exclamó Eren—. ¡Nunca lo he hecho! ¡Mikasa! —La joven arqueó la espalda y el cuello para mirarle desde arriba—. ¡Te prometo que aunque nos pasemos horas aquí, lo lograré!

Mikasa sonrió y asintió, demostrando el respeto que tenía por Eren.

—Deja de hacer promesas idiotas, ¿acaso sabes lo que hay que hacer ahí abajo? —dijo Levi con una ceja alzada.

Eren dio una mirada avergonzada a la vagina de Mikasa y dio una respuesta a la volada.

—¿Morder…?

En respuesta, Levi le dio un puñete.

—¿Te gustaría que te muerdan la polla?

—¡N-n-no!

—¡Pues créeme que a ninguna chica le gustaría que le muerdan ahí! —Levi se acomodó mejor sobre la mesa—. Se trata de estímulo, idiota. Succión y lengua, ¿entiendes? Vas lento y empiezas por afuera y vas entrando de a pocos, ¡y con cuidado! ¿Entendido!

—¡Sí señor! —exclamó Eren y si hubiera tenido espacio, habría hecho el señal de la Legión.

Levi entornó los ojos y se concentró en Jean y Mikasa.

—Tú tienes talento —le dijo a la joven—. Así que confío en que puedas sobrellevar el estímulo de ese idiota y te encargues de Jean, ¿crees que puedas?

Mikasa miró hacia Jean y este se cubrió la erección avergonzado.

—N-no tienes… —balbuceó.

—Ven —continuó Mikasa, atrayéndolo con una mano—. Dime si te hago daño con los dientes, ¿sí?

Jean se levanto, dobló un poco las rodillas y alejó la vista de ella.

—Eren —llamó Levi.

El muchacho asintió y colocó los dedos alrededor del pliegue de la vagina, repasó su lengua sobre este, sintiendo un sabor fuerte que estimuló su erección. Esta vez repasó toda su lengua por el exterior, y usó dos dedos de su mano para acariciar la entrada dilatada y pegajosa. Era suave, caliente y con un olor penetrante que lo hacía sentir perder el control. Sus manos se deslizaron a los glúteos, masajeándolos mientras su lengua se concentraba en el interior. Un gemido de Mikasa y la voz de Levi informándole que lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, lo siguiera haciendo, le informaron que ese pedazo de piel o músculo, no sabía que era, que había encontrado, hacía milagros.

Jean gimió también, su rostro sudado, sus rodillas temblorosas, la boca de Mikasa devorando su pene, las vibraciones producidas por sus gritos de placer empeoraban el estado de su miembro

Siguieron así por un largo instante, hasta que Levi se sintió satisfecho.

—Ok, ok, tranquilos —ordenó.

Jean se dejó caer de rodillas en la mesa, respirando con dificultad, Mikasa se retiró muy lento dejando que Eren se sentara también. Los tres estaban agitados, encendidos y sus miradas afiebradas le indicaron a Levi que estaban a unos pasos del no retorno. Cuando Eren se acercó a Mikasa y comenzó a besarla y Jean le imitó (y fue bien recibido), Levi movió la cabeza de un lado para otro, pensativo.

No tuvo tiempo de tomar una decisión porque Mikasa se acomodó en el regazo de Eren, dándole la espalda, y cuando lanzó un grito ahogado, Levi supo que no tenía ni qué mirar. Jean no pudo decir nada tampoco, estaba arrodillado mirando a Mikasa y ella tenía su pene aferrado con una mano mientras con la otra se aferraba a Eren, disfrutando las embestidas que recibía.

Levi decidió relajarse por unos minutos, acariciando su ignorado pene, disfrutando del espectáculo de esos cuerpos jóvenes y vigorosos, los músculos moviéndose al compás de las penetraciones y el masaje al pene, las largas y torneadas piernas de Mikasa acariciando a Jean mientras todo su cuerpo se mecía al ritmo de Eren.

Tomando aire y abandonado a su pobre y necesitado pene, colocó una mano en los hombros de los chicos.

—No correrse dentro —advirtió.

Jean se quejó pero se apartó de la mano divina de Mikasa y Eren embistió un par de veces más hasta que, con un gran esfuerzo, dejó ir el cuerpo de la soldado. Esta parecía frustrada, aunque en el fondo comprendía.

—Bien, esto es lo último que les voy a enseñar —les informó Levi. Mikasa le miró como esperando ser la protagonista, pero el capitán negó con la cabeza—. Ustedes dos —dijo a Jean y Eren—. Sobre las manos y rodillas en la mesa, ambos, miren hacia allá.

El par le miró desconcertado y aterrado pero obedeció con desconfianza.

—Ahora Mikasa —explicó Levi, arrodillándose ante los dos traseros expuestos—, voy a mostrarte algo que puede ser novedoso para ti. Es cierto que es una práctica famosa entre el sexo entre hombres, pero también puedes utilizarlo tú.

—¿Usted va a…? —exclamó Mikasa. Cuando Levi acercó sus índices y dedos medios al rostro de la muchacha, esta supo por donde iba la cosa o a dónde—. Mójalos bien.

Jean emitió una queja, igual que Eren, pero ninguno se atrevió a moverse.

—Muchachos —continuó Levi, acariciando sus entradas con los dedos ensalivados con Mikasa tomando nota mental—, deben respetar más a una muchacha, que tengan penes no significa que puedan deslizarlos dentro de otra persona sin preguntar, ¿entendido? Sus dedos índices acariciaron con más fuerza las entradas, empujando primero esporádicamente y luego haciendo presión hasta que atravesaron los aros.

—Se siente raro…

—¿Acaso te duele, Jean? Puedes decirme si te duele —dijo Levi. Su tono de burla era invitador para que estallara la típica competencia entre esos dos.

—¡No, no se siente nada, señor! —respondió Jean, su voz se distorsionó al final, cuando un dedo lo penetró por completo.

A su lado, Eren trató de burlarse, pero su cuerpo se contrajo y lo único que hizo su boca fue salivar ante la nueva sensación.

—Con un dedo es suficiente, si quieres puedes agregar dos —explicó Levi, mientras Mikasa miraba con curiosidad cómo los cuerpos de los dos soldados respondían al estímulo de los dedos.

—Sus erecciones… —observó.

—Ah, es normal. —Levi empujó otro dedo en cada cuerpo, esta vez sin tanto cuidado.

—Es curioso —siguió observando Mikasa—. Pese a que sus erecciones han bajado, parece como sí lo disfrutaran…

—No del todo… aún no encuentro… —El cuerpo de Jean tuvo un espasmo y Levi se felicitó, concentrándose en Eren. Mikasa vio su mano contornearse, como si buscara algo en el interior—. Es la próstata —explicó—. Por general no está tan lejos de la entrada, pero cuando llegas, es un estímulo agradable.

—Próstata —repitió Mikasa.

—Luego puedes revisar un libro de anatomía para darte una idea más clara —continuó Levi, mientras Eren y Jean gemían y estimulaban sus penes manualmente—. Causa un gran placer, claro que no en todos los hombres… Aunque con Eren no tendrás problema…

Cuando sacó los dedos de los muchachos, estos no parecieron hacerle mucho caso, parecían absortos en llegar a sus propios orgasmos.

Levi enarcó una ceja y soltó un silencioso “adolescentes”. Mikasa imitó su gesto mirando hacia su pene.

—¿Puedo intentarlo con usted? —preguntó repentinamente.

Levi la miró muy fijo.

—Uñas —dijo.

Mikasa alzó la mano, estaban cortas y limpias.

—Está bien —asintió—. ¿Puedo hacerlo contigo? Obvio, no en el culo. Eso es algo que debes hacer con tu pareja en un ambiente íntimo, además prepararte bien antes, como un enema si es tu primera vez… evitar ciertas comidas…

—Está bien, capitán —le interrumpió Mikasa, lamiendo sus propios dedos con lascivia.

Se juntaron, sus pechos chocaban, sus bocas se acercaron, un par de besos perdidos hasta que la mano de Levi guió los dedos de Mikasa a su entrada.

—¿Está bien así? —susurró ella.

Levi asintió, cerrando los ojos, descansando su rostro en el hombro de la joven.

Pronto, todo el dedo índice estaba en su interior, su respiración se hizo más lenta.

—Puedes añadir otro…

Mikasa asintió, y sin dificultad el dedo medio ingresó buscando a su compañero. El cuerpo de Levi se revolvió.

—Lo haces bien —susurró.

Mikasa iba a hacer un comentario confiado que tuvo que tragarse, cuando sintió los dedos suaves de su capitán atacando un punto exacto en su vagina que la hizo perder control de su cuerpo.

Lento, pero con seguridad, Levi continuó con su trabajo. Mikasa volteó a buscar la mirada de Eren. Jean y él los miraban ahora, hipnotizados, el semen comenzando a salpicar de sus penes. Por alguna razón, eso fue como un misil directo a su monte de Venus, que sumado a los dedos expertos en su clítoris la abandonaron en un placer adictivo.

Mikasa se corrió como cantando, Eren gruñía y Jean parecía entonar una oración zen.

Levi se sentó al borde de la mesa entonces, observando a los muchachos respirando agitados, agotados, rindiendo sus cuerpos al calor de la madera pegajosa.

Esperó tranquilo mientras los tres se acomodaban uno contra el otro por inercia, con las mentes adormiladas.

Luego de apenas unos minutos, se deslizó de la mesa y caminó hasta el sofá. Alzó una ceja mordaz al mirar la entrepierna del comandante.

—¿Cómo, no estás duro? —se burló, trepándose sobre Erwin, descansando su trasero contra la entrepierna que empezó a endurecerse—. Vaya, sabes cómo levantarle el ego a uno —dijo, moviendo sus caderas, sintiendo cómo la erección crecía más y más—. ¿Qué significa esto, eh? ¿Tienes una visión de juventud y salud en una mesa pero lo que te pone duro es un tipo de baja estatura corrupto por fluidos en todo el cuerpo?

Erwin no dijo nada, solo repasó su mano en la nuca rapada de su capitán y acercó su rostro, acallando los comentarios mordaces con un beso ruidoso. Levi gimió y enredó sus manos en el cabello rubio, despeinándolo, jaloneándolo con suavidad hasta que rompieron el beso y una de sus manos buscó a tientas el cierre del pantalón y liberó el pene erecto que apenas podía verse entre las sombras.

—¿Está bien si nos saltamos la previa…? No necesito…

—Iba a sugerirte lo mismo…

Se escuchó el ruido de ropa rozando el material pesado del sofá, cuerpos acomodándose, buscando la mejor posición no para evocar la belleza sino para poder sentir mejor.

Levi alzó las caderas, Erwin usó su única mano para dirigir su pene hinchado a la entrada y ambos se movieron al mismo tiempo, un ruido pegajoso vibró en la habitación unido al suspiro del capitán y al gemido del comandante. Volvieron a besarse en un ritmo perfectamente calculado con cada penetración. En el gesto, fruncido de Levi había un sabor a sonrisa que Erwin degustó muy lento.

Era raro, pensó Eren, con los ojos entreabiertos, observando como Mikasa y Jean. No creían que esos dos lo hicieran todos los días, lo más seguro era que sus cuerpos buscándose el uno al otro fuera resultado de una necesidad. Podía imaginarlos satisfaciendo sus necesidades con el otro por ese simple instinto básico en cada animal, incluso en los humanos. Cada uno de ellos lo hacía cuando podía en la soledad o con suficiente privacidad. Pero algo entre esos dos también era distinto. Debajo de lo primario, bajo lo más elemental de dos cuerpos fornicando, había algo terriblemente amoroso desbordando.

Jean dio una mirada de reojo a Eren y Mikasa. De pronto tenía sueño y extrañaba a Marco y sabía que por más que amara a Mikasa nunca podría hacer algo así con ella. Y lo que más le ardía, como alcohol curándole las heridas, es que sabía que Eren, con todo lo idiota, cabeza dura, obcecado que era, era el indicado para ella. Que a pesar de no pensar a veces, las pocas veces que lo hacía era por ella. Que la quería y la necesitaba y la veía como su igual, y que él no tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

Agotado, volvió a echar la cabeza contra la mesa, sintió frío y sin importarle que lo vieran se acurrucó en posición fetal. El cuerpo de Eren acurrucándose contra su espalda le hizo dar un respingo, pero no dijo nada y permitió que este descansara una mano sobre su cintura al tiempo que Mikasa se recostaba al otro lado. Jean observó el rostro amable de Mikasa, gentil, compresivo, mientras parpadeaba como un niño pequeño quedándose dormido. Y antes de hundirse a la inconsciencia y al descanso del cuerpo, sintió la mano de Mikasa apoyándose también en su cintura, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Eren.

Levi gimió.

Erwin igual, y también eyaculó, en un suspiro, las frentes casi pegadas una a la otra.

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, sintiéndose, frotando sus narices, robando la sal del sudor de sus mejillas.

Erwin pasó su mano entre los cabellos de Levi, los acarició de forma lenta y acompasada hasta que él levantó sus caderas, lo dejó salir de su interior y se acomodó en su pecho.

—No tenías que hacer esto —dijo Erwin luego de varios minutos más en silencio.

—Quería —contestó Levi—. Esos chiquillos…  Pueden morir mañana… Si lo hacen… al menos no se llevarán a la tumba la memoria de todo lo que nunca hicieron.

—¿Así que organizaste una orgía por eso? —sonrió Erwin.

Levi resopló.

—Una orgía requiere un mínimo de seis personas participando. Va así: masturbación, uno con uno, trío, dos parejas intercambiándose, dos parejas intercambiándose con un mirón… Orgía: seis.

—Quiero pensar que tu exactitud tiene que ver con tu OCD… —rió esta vez Erwin.

Levi enterró el rostro en su hombro ahogando una palabrota.

Ambos se dejaron ir, obsequiados el calor de sus pieles.

* * *

 

Eren abrió los ojos y se sentó sobre la mesa. Era bastante resistente, pensó. Y también hizo una nota mental de nunca comer en ella de nuevo. Miró a los lados y encontró a Jean con los calzoncillos puestos. Para sorpresa, sus prendas estaban perfectamente dobladas sobre una silla. Y Jean revisaba con respeto cada una de ellas.

—¡Ah, aquí está tu brassiere, Mikasa! —exclamó mientras le lanzaba la prenda a la muchacha.

Eren siguió el recorrido de la prenda hasta dar con la dueña.

—Buenos días, Eren —saludó ella.

El joven se sonrojó mientras tomaba nota del cuerpo desnudo. Pero había algo en el ambiente, una tranquilidad apacible que se manifestó en la forma en que Jean le habló a Mikasa. Ya no había vergüenza o resquemor, sino confianza.

—Ah, buenos días, Mikasa… Hey, Jean —añadió mirando hacia su compañero.

—Aquí, Eren —respondió este, lanzándole sus calzoncillos directo a la cara.

—¡Estos no son mis calzoncillos! —rugió Eren.

—¡Quieres decir que estoy poniéndome tu asquerosa ropa interior! —respondió Jean.

Mikasa los miró feo un instante y el par se terminó de vestir con tranquilidad.

Cuando tocaron a la puerta, estaban terminando de arreglarse las botas.

—Vengan a pillar algo de comida y rehidratarse —les dijo el capitán, como si lo que había pasado esa noche fuera lo más normal del mundo. Lo cual parecía que era así.

Los muchachos asintieron.

—¿Hay más entrenamiento hoy? —se atrevió a decir Eren.

—No para ustedes —contestó Levi, conminándolos a terminar de vestirse e ir a comer—. Porque van a regresar a aquí y limpiar hasta entre las grietas del suelo, ¿entendido?

El trío se miró resignado. Las orgías eran divertidas solo cuando no tenías que limpiar tu propio desastre.

Armin movió un pie, su bota sobre el charco de agua hizo un sonido que se perdió en aquella habitación silenciosa. Su cuello giró hacia la ventana, rechinando como una puerta vieja y sin aceite. Compungido, miró las copas de los árboles dejándose llevar inertes por el viento y una lámpara balancearse. Cerró los ojos. En ese momento quería ser como esos árboles que dejaban que el viento hiciera lo que quisiera a sus hojas sin guardar recuerdos traumáticos de tal evento…

—Ah, Armin, ¿cuándo llegaste? —dijo Eren.

Levi se había acercado al sofá y rebuscaba entre los cojines. Con la corbata de bolo de Erwin en manos, se levantó y se acercó de nuevo a la puerta.

 A medio camino, notó el charco de agua bajo los pies de Armin y la mesita, la jarra vacía y el vaso rebalsando.

—¿Pero qué crees que haces? —le amonestó.

Armin le miró con los ojos vacíos, carentes de sensibilidad y gracia. Esos ojos parecían querer llorar, pero habían contemplado tal horror que era una vergüenza usar tan solo unos lacrimales para demostrar dolor, ira, miedo, angustia…

Mikasa alzó la mano.

—Señor, creo que rompimos a Armin…

Pronto, la memoria de Levi se acomodó lo suficiente como para tener recuerdo del juego de cartas. Entonces trató de buscar una frase de ánimo, pero las únicas que se le ocurrían tenían que ver con condolencias, lo cual no parecía tan disparatado dadas las circunstancias de Armin. Hasta quiso acercársele y darle unas palmadas, un apretón de manos. Pero tuvo la impresión de que solo tocarle le haría vomitar o llorar.

Jean y Eren le miraron aterrados de ellos mismos.

Armin llevó la mano con el vaso de agua hacia su boca seca, pero el temblor en su cuerpo era tal que terminó desparramándola toda. Con cuidado, acercó la jarra vacía.

—Tú… ¿tú sí tienes el día libre? —musitó Levi.

Armin clavó sus ojos en él como gritando “si pudiera, me tomaría el resto de mi vida libre”.

Un instante eterno e incómodo se coló por la ventana abierta.

Levi parpadeó. Mikasa se cruzó de brazos. Jean y Eren tenían gestos similares a una pintura antigua que había sido arruinada por casualidad por un bien intencionado restaurador amateur.

—Nos vemos… —informó el capitán.

Armin esbozó una sonrisa y Mikasa exclamó que no recordaba haberle enseñado a sonreír de esa manera.

La puerta se cerró. El telón se baja para nosotros, lectores. Pero para Armin…

**Author's Note:**

> Veinticinco páginas de Word para un PWP… Este fic se iba a llamar “Feliz cumpleaños Hessefan”, pero lo cambié porque creo que en el fondo nadie quiere un fic porno con su nombre de título. También, declarando notas tomadas: la frase “una orgía requiere un mínimo de seis participantes (…)” usada aquí la escuché al personaje Charlie Harper.


End file.
